Our Kind of Love
by TheXtruth
Summary: Missing scenes of season 7 explaining Mulder and Scully relationship
1. Pain

I don't own the X Files or any of the characters, story made by entertainment purpose.

 **Chapter 1: Pain**

Scully enters the DOD medical room to find Mulder lying with his arms outstretched, a small sheet over his hips and a bandage on his head, she walks towards him and touches his head, then she whispers.

 _SCULLY: Mulder. Mulder, you've got to wake up. I've got to get you out of here. Mulder, can you understand me?_

Mulder's eyelids flicker slightly and Scully begins to cry

 _SCULLY: Mulder, you've got to get up. I don't know how much time we have. You've got to get up, Mulder. No one can do it but you, Mulder. Mulder, help me. Please, Mulder.  
_  
A tear rolls down her cheek and falls on his eyelid, then down his cheek, Mulder opens his eyes and clears his throat. His voice is raw and weak.

 _MULDER: You... help... me._

He wraps his arms around her as she tenderly supports his neck and head. He remains sit while she looks for something he can wear, she finds a bigger sheet and wrap him up with it, then help him to walk down the hall, he is weaker than she thought but they are not far from the main entrance, they get there and can't see anyone, he is getting heavy in her shoulder but she doesn't stop, they get outside and into the car, she reclines the front seat so that he can lie down and she can watch him while driving, he falls asleep almost immediately, but she has a lot of things in her mind.

She checks his breathing and pulse every couple of minutes, she can't believe how lucky they are to be alive, when they arrive to his apartment she holds his face with her hands again to wake him up, she holds him again and take him inside, he isn't able to walk much so she leave him in the couch and brings a blanket to cover his naked body.

She stays in the chair next to the couch and takes care of him the whole night.

 **ONE WEEK LATER  
Mulder's Apartment Building. **

Scully walks down the hall and knocks at Mulder's door. He opens it wearing a half-buttoned shirt with a tie under the collar. His head is still bandaged and he is wearing a New York Yankees ball cap over the gauze. He smiles at her while speaking.

 _MULDER: Scully, what are you doing here? Actually, I was just getting dressed to come see you but I... I couldn't find a tie to go with my victory cap._

Scully reaches up and takes the cap off of his head.

 _SCULLY: Mulder, no work. You have to go back to bed._

She starts to pull the tie away, but he grabs it back playfully

 _MULDER: Oh, wait. Tie goes to the runner._

Mulder chuckles at his joke, and Scully smiles.

 _MULDER: Scully, I, um... I was coming down... to work to tell you that Albert Hosteen is dead. He died last night in New Mexico. He'd been in a coma for two weeks. There was... no way he could have been in your apartment._

 _SCULLY: He was there- we... we prayed together. Mulder, I don't believe that. I... I don't believe it. It's impossible._

MULDER: Is it any more impossible than what you saw in Africa or what you saw in me?

SCULLY: I don't know what to believe anymore. Mulder, I was so determined to find a cure to save you that I could deny what it was that I saw and now I don't even know... I don't know... I don't know what the truth is ... I don't know who to listen to. I don't know who to trust.

She starts to crying and looks away from him, then her voice gets weaker while she continues

 _SCULLY: Diana Fowley was found murdered this morning. I never trusted her... but she helped save your life just as much as I did. She gave me that book. It was her key that led me to you. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I know she was your friend._

She puts her arms around his shoulders and they hold each other. He talks still holding her.

 _MULDER: Scully, I was like you once- I didn't know who to trust. Then I... I chose another path... another life, another fate, where I found my sister. The end of my world was unrecognizable and upside down. There was one thing that remained the same._

He now pulls her away and holds her face while gazing at her

 _MULDER: You... were my friend, and you told me the truth. Even when the world was falling apart, you were my constant... my touchstone._

SCULLY: And you are mine.

They move their faces close together and Scully kisses him on the forehead, a long and tender kiss. They pull slightly apart, still touching. Scully puts his ball cap back on his head and cups his face in her hands. They look at each other for a while and then she touches his lips gently with her fingers and leaves. Mulder stands in the doorway with eyes closed, he calls her name and she stops before reaching the elevator, they walk toward each other through the hall, he holds her in a hug again and then kiss her gently in the lips.

MULDER: Scully stay with me

She looks at him with a question in her eyes, but he holds her hand and guide her to his apartment, they sit in the couch gazing at each other.

MULDER: Listen Scully, those days I was sick, I saw a future I thought was real, but now I realize that's really not what I want, I don't want a normal life, at least not the way I saw it.

SCULLY: What were you dreaming about Mulder?

MULDER: I… I dreamt about having a family, and living happily ever after but it wasn't with you, you were there but still as my best friend, and... I don't wanna lose that, but I want something else.

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow and her lips trembling.

SCULLY: Then what?

MULDER: I want you Scully… always with me, always like this, I want a life with you.

Tears start falling down her cheeks, he wipe them away with his fingers, he holds her in an embrace and she cries in his chest, he kiss her forehead and caresses her hair.

SCULLY: We want the same then…

She raises her face looking at him but this time, they melt in a long and sweet kiss.


	2. The Kiss

**I don't own the X Files or any character!**

 **Chapter 2: The Kiss**

December 31st 2000, 23:59

Hospital waiting room

New Year's Eve is on the television

SCULLY: Mulder  
MULDER: Hey Scully!  
SCULLY: Let's go home.  
MULDER: You're not going to stay and watch?  
SCULLY: No, I just want to go home.

MULDER: Come on Scully 30 seconds.

He holds her arm and turn her to see the tv,she smiles and looks.

(TV) … 30 seconds now, 30. Get ready for the loudest cheering you'll ever hear in your life. Hug your friends and loved ones tight. What the heck, whoever that person is next to you. No time like the present. Are you ready? Here we go. Ten, nine ... eight, seven, six ... five, four, three, two, one ... Happy New Year, 2000!

Mulder looks at the kissing couples, then at Scully who is watching the TV. He looks at her lips and then leans down towards her. She turns to him. They start to kiss slowly and sweet, when they pull apart, they look at each other and smile.

MULDER: The world didn't end.  
SCULLY: No, it didn't.  
MULDER: Happy New Year, Scully.  
SCULLY: Happy New Year, Mulder.

Mulder puts his arm around Scully's shoulders and they walk out of the waiting room together.

In their way home Scully drives because Mulder's right arm is in a sling.

SCULLY: How are you feeling Mulder?

MULDER: I'm fine Scully… really!

SCULLY: Mulder i don't want you chasing death men around anymore.

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: One of them attacked me Mulder, and he was so death.

MULDER: So you believe.

SCULLY: Well, I can't deny this one.

MULDER: You denied the invisible man.

SCULLY: Oh come on Mulder, that was a different story.

MULDER: Ok

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: I'm tired Scully… I promise I won't chase any other zombie.

SCULLY: Good.

They arrive at Scully's apartment so she can take care of him, he complained because he prefers his own apartment, but she does the same, so he didn't have a choice but to follow her.

She goes ahead and opens the door, Mulder follows her, she turns on the lights and walks to the kitchen.

SCULLY: Do you wanna eat something?

MULDER: I'm not hungry Scully, just something to drink.

SCULLY: All right.

He sits at the kitchen table and looks at her, she gets some juice from the refrigerator and gives one glass to Mulder, she drinks from her glass and looks at him.

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: Thank you Scully

SCULLY: Don't thank me Mulder, is the least I can do.

She smiles at him and he does the same while finishing the juice, then he puts the glass down and walks towards the living room.

SCULLY: Where are you going Mulder?

MULDER: to sleep in the couch

SCULLY: No Mulder, let's go to the bed, you can hurt your arm in the couch.

MULDER: Are you sure Scully?

SCULLY: Yes, we are just going to sleep, now come on.

He follows her to the room and lay down in the bed, she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, while he waits for her, he thinks about them, this is definitely nice, they take care of each other and be together is so natural and comfortable, he starts to fall asleep thinking about it, when she comes out, he is almost gone, she lay down next to him facing him, he opens his eyes and see her looking at him, he smiles and turns to face her.

MULDER: Hey!

SCULLY: Hey! Go back to sleep, you need to rest.

MULDER: Hug me Scully

SCULLY: You are cold? Wait, I will bring you a blanket.

MULDER: No (he hold her) I'm not cold, just hug me.

She blushes but does as he says, she hugs him being careful not to hurt him, they close their eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

FBI Headquarters

Washington, DC

Scully gets off the elevator and walks up behind Mulder in the hall. He is dialing on his phone - probably her. She touches him on the back with a file folder to get his attention. He seems happy to see her and smiles as they walk down the hall.

MULDER: Uh. There you are. Heavy traffic?  
SCULLY: Slow going. Let's say I read your report and I can't support it.

MULDER: Scully! Come on! You were the one who said it was worth to check out the cave after it was pumped with concrete.

SCULLY: I know what I said Mulder.

She walks towards the elevator and he follows her.

SCULLY: Can we at least talk about it before deliver it to Skinner?

MULDER: Sure.

The elevator stops in the basement, Scully walks ahead, Mulder is behind her and looks at her legs, she is wearing a skirt with a matching jacket and a white shirt, her red hair shines under the lights of the corridor, he stops and just stares at her, she is talking but he isn't listening, Scully stops when she finds out he is no longer following her.

SCULLY: Mulder? What are you doing?

She says raising her eyebrow, he hears her again and bite his lip, he looks into her eyes and smile.

MULDER: Nothing Scully, I was just thinking

SCULLY: Ok (she frowns and looks at him intrigued) Are you coming?

MULDER: Yeah, go ahead.

She opens the door and puts the file on the desk, he sits in front of her and waits for her to speak.

SCULLY: So?

MULDER: What? You are the one who brought me here Scully! (He says surprised)

SCULLY: Why were you looking at me like that?

MULDER: How? (He says hiding a smile)

SCULLY: Fine, don't tell me anything (She says upset)

Mulder go and stands next to her, she doesn't look at him so he holds her face with his hand and turns it to him.

MULDER: Come on Scully, what you want me to say? That I was gazing at you? I don't do that!

SCULLY: Oh really? (She chuckles)

MULDER: I think… (He whispers in her ear) you look very good today.

she blushes and takes a step back, now it's him who laughs.

MULDER: There's no one here Scully

SCULLY: What if someone comes (She says nervous)

MULDER: No one comes to this office, we are the most unwanted, remember?

SCULLY: Don't say that Mulder.

MULDER: Why? I told you that the first day you came here.

SCULLY: I know, and at that time it made me smile, but it isn't funny.

He gives a step closer to her and holds her waist, she blushes and looks at the door.

MULDER: Oh come on Scully! Stop it!

SCULLY: Mulder I'm serious

She steps away and sits, then holds the file and starts to read it. Mulder sighs and sits again in front of her behind the desk. Scully raise her head to look at him, he looks at the pencils in the roof.

SCULLY: Mulder?

MULDER: Hum?

SCULLY: Do you really think we are too old?

MULDER: What do you mean Scully?

SCULLY: You said that when nothing happened to us in the cave.

MULDER: Oh Scully! That really worries you? We are not seventeen but we are still able to have fun. (He says with a smirk)

She stays quiet looking at the floor, he frowns and goes to kneel in front of her.

MULDER: What's wrong Scully?

SCULLY: Oh don't worry Mulder, I'm just (She sighs) I'm just thinking about what we have, what we lost, everything, you know.

MULDER: But why?

SCULLY: I was just looking myself at the mirror this morning and… (She can't finish her line because he interrupts her)

MULDER: Ah Scully stop!

He takes the folder of her hands and puts it on the desk, then raise her off the chair holding her by both her hands and leads her out of the office.

SCULLY: Mulder! (She says raising her voice) Where are we going?

MULDER: We are going to eat outside! (He says guiding her to the elevator still holding her hand)

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: I won't let you say you are old

Now he turns looking straight into her eyes

MULDER: You are beautiful Scully, and we are at the best time of our lives, (He puts a hair strand behind her ear, then presses the elevator's bottom) now come on, let's have some fun, this basement can be boring sometimes.

She giggles but follows him, even she wasn't telling the whole truth, she was happy to know she can count on him to feel better. They go out to the street still holding hands.


	4. Questions Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2: A Date**

Italian Restaurant

8:15 pm

Mulder holds Scully's hand while walking towards the restaurant, he has decided they need more moments like this, dates, places where they can be away of the X files, she has a bright smile in her face, her eyes are shining and she holds his hand with both hers. She is wearing a backless grey dress and high red stilettos, Mulder is excited, she looks into her shiny eyes and smile, they know each other well, so this definitely feels nice, he is wearing dark blue pants, white shirt without tie and a pairing jacket, they both look great, like a normal couple in love.

MULDER: You look beautiful Scully

SCULLY: You already told me that, three times Mulder.

MULDER: I can't help it (He says putting his hand in her lower back feeling her skin and entering the restaurant) You are.

She blushes and smiles shyly looking at the floor, he lits her face with his other hand.

MULDER: Don't do that, everybody is looking at you, because they think the same I think.

He bends down a little to kiss her and asks for a table.

ATTENDANT: Name?

MULDER: Mulder

ATTENDANT: Ah, there you are, Mr and Mrs Mulder, please come with me

They share a look and smile following the man holding hands.

Mulder reaches for the chair inviting her to sit first, they he walks to the other side of the table and sits, they can only smile at each other feeling happy.

The attendant brings a bottle of red wine that Mulder asked for and fill their glasses wishing them to enjoy the evening.

MULDER: This is nice Scully

SCULLY: Yes it is, I actually can't believe we are acting like normal people.

MULDER: Scully, we are normal people with a "different" kind of job.

SCULLY: (Sighs) Maybe you're right

There's an awkward silence between them that breaks the waiter by bringing the menu

MULDER: What do you wanna eat Scully?

He asks looking at his menu, she seems lost looking at hers, so he helps her.

MULDER: Hey, I'm an Italian food expert Scully, what about Spaghetti Vongole or a Prawn Linguine.

She looks at him funny and gives him a little giggle, he laughs closing the menu.

MULDER: Let's just ask our favorite Scully, will you do the honors?

SCULLY: All right

He calls the waiter and she is the one who speaks.

SCULLY: We wand a pizza with crushed tomatoes, olives, mozzarella, hot soppressata, mushrooms and wild oregano.

The waiter leaves and Mulder smiles widely, she blushes and smiles.

MULDER: That's my Scully

They eat their pizza, drink two bottles of wine and talk about their lives, nothing related with work or the X files, Mulder pays the check and go to her apartment.

It's past ten so she asks him to stay, they take off their clothes leaving only their underwear, he pulls the blanket on top of both and they go to sleep intertwined, looking at each other and smiling.

FBI Headquarters

X files office

Next day

MULDER: Good morning Scully

He says listening her heels clacking in the corridor outside the office

SCULLY: No one is coming behind me Mulder

MULDER: I know, but you are the one who says there must be someone spying on us

She raised an eyebrow and smiles a little

SCULLY: How are you today Mulder?

MULDER: I'm great slept like a baby next to a beautiful woman (she smiles) What about you Scully?

SCULLY: I slept great too, warm and comfortable

MULDER: it's good to know (he winks)

She goes sit on the desk next to him

SCULLY: What time did you leave this morning? I fell asleep and did not hear the alarm clock.

He puts a hand in her tigh and caresses it

MULDER: I didn't want to wake you up, and also needed fresh clothes, I woke up at five sleepy girl and got here at seven.

SCULLY: I'm sorry, I wanted us to have breakfast together, I think I drank a lot of wine

MULDER: Don't worry, I like you to sleep, that's not very common

he stands up and hugs her, she stays half sitting on the desk and crosses his arms on his back, laying his head on his chest, he kisses her forehead and then goes to open a drawer of a nearby closet taking out a paper bag and putting it on the desk, she looks at him surprised

MULDER: What you thought, you were not going to get rid of breakfast with me Scully

She smiles and they both sit down to eat.


	5. A Chance

**I don't own the X Files or any character.**

 **Chapter 4: A Chance**

Scully's apartment, Vancouver

Crime scene

Mulder has been talking to a policeman. He sees Scully with a shawl wrapped around her pajamas, she goes into her bedroom and close the door.

MULDER: Excuse me.

COP: Yeah. Sure.

Scully closes the window and takes off the shawl. Mulder enters comes in.

MULDER: If you want to pack some things, we can get out of here.

SCULLY: Yeah.

Scully pulls her Bible back out of the drawer and looks at Mulder.

MULDER: You can't judge yourself.

SCULLY: (sitting on the bed) Maybe I don't have to.

MULDER: The Bible allows for vengeance.

SCULLY: But the law doesn't.

MULDER: (leaning into her) The way I see it... he didn't give you a choice. And my report will reflect that... in case you're worried. Donnie Pfaster would've surely killed again if given the chance.

SCULLY: He was evil, Mulder. I'm sure about that, without a doubt. But there's one thing that I'm not sure of.

MULDER: What's that?

SCULLY: Who was at work in me. Or what... what made me... what made me pull the trigger.

MULDER: You mean if it was God?

SCULLY: I mean... what if it wasn't?

MULDER: Scully look at me and listen

She keeps looking at the floor so he holds her face with his hand and turns it to him

MULDER: You don't have to blame yourself, he was going to kill you, and even if we send him to jail, he might escape or come out again for good behavior, so this was the best.

Tears start to fall down her cheeks and she sobs letting out all her fear and pain, he holds her in a sweet embrace very close to him, she puts her hand in his chest and cry harder, he kiss her forehead and caresses her back, they remain like this until she stops crying and is able to go change her clothes and pack some things to go sleep at Mulder's place.

SCULLY: Mulder, what if I'm really a bad person. (She says looking deep into his eyes)

MULDER: Scully, I need you to stop! (He says holding her by the shoulders)

SCULLY: Mulder I can, my way to act make me wonder about my faith, what I have been doing all these years, this has no sense to me, it's like if I wasn't myself, I did it with cold blood.

MULDER: There are things we can't explain, maybe he wanted to die, maybe he was really the evil in person, maybe you were possessed. I don't know what happened Scully, but there's one thing I can tell you for sure, you are not a bad person, in fact, you are one of the best people I know, ok?

She nods with her head closing her eyes, but this time she doesn't cry, she walks to the door and leaves the house.

Mulder's apartment, later

Alexandria

He opens the door and let her get in first, she goes straight to the couch while he puts her bag on the bed, when he come back to the living room she has her eyes closed and her head thrown back on the sofa, he looks at her with sweetness and concern, since they started the case she was affected but still continued, but in the end she did something that even he did not expect, It made him feel guilty, he just wanted to protect her and he failed, now she is deeply affected and he can't do anything.

MULDER: Scully? Do you need anything?

SCULLY: I'm fine Mulder

She doesn't turn to look at him, so he goes and sits next to her, she opens her eyes and stays looking up to the roof, he holds her hand and take it to his lips to kiss it, now she stares at him and he smiles.

MULDER: Well I guess I have to work harder to get your attention.

She gives him a half smile and rest her head in his shoulder

SCULLY: I'm sorry Mulder, I just do not know what to say or think at this moment.

MULDER: It's okay Scully, I just want to be by your side, the silence doesn't bother me, actually there's always a loud silence between us, we understand each other in the silence.

SCULLY: You're right

she sighs and turns a little to him to lie on his chest, he takes the chance to pass his arm behind her back and hug her, they stay like that for a long time until she talks again.

SCULLY: Mulder I went to the doctor again.

She plays with her fingers in his chest nervously.

MULDER: And?

His eyes are closed, his hand caressing her back, she looks at his face but looks down at his chest again.

SCULLY: The doctor says there's a chance with in vitro.

Now he opens his eyes and stares at her, she raise her eyes again and their eyes met.

MULDER: Scully that's great news, what will you do then?

SCULLY: Well, I guess I can give it a try

She looks down again with a blush on her cheeks, he understands her expression and gets nervous, neither of them speaks for a long time, but they continue to hold each other.

MULDER: So who is the lucky winner? (He says joking)

She pulls aways from his embrace and goes to the bedroom. He curses himself for making jokes in the least indicated moments, he stays on the sofa for a while looking at the void and listening to her in the next room, apparently she is changing her clothes. When she finally falls silent he gets on his feet and walks towards the room. She is sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped and looking at the floor.

SCULLY: Mulder I… Should I leave?

She looks at him with eyes full of tears, he sighs and moves his head denying.

MULDER: What? Scully, I want you to stay, you can't be alone right now, just, just let me think about it, ok?

SCULLY: Of course, I'm sorry.

She cries looking at the floor again, he is an awkward position but wants to make her happy, so he takes off his shirt and takes a blanket from the closet, then goes to bed and lays on the bed reaching for her hand so she lays with him, she obeys and he hug her from behind, she relaxes a little and stops crying.

MULDER: Everything will be all right Scully, don't worry, just sleep (He says whispering in her ear)

She closes her eyes and holds his arm with her hand to pull him closer, he kisses her cheek and close his eyes, they both fall asleep in no time.


	6. We

**I don't own the X Files or any character.** **Adult Content Ahead.**

 **Chapter 5: We**

Scully's apartment

There is a knock at the door. Scully reaches to open it. It is Mulder. They both seem a little nervous and uncomfortable with each other.

SCULLY: Hi.

MULDER: Hi.

SCULLY: Come on in.

MULDER: Thanks.

She closes the door behind him

SCULLY: Can I take your coat?

MULDER: No, I can't stay. I gotta get back to the office for a while.

SCULLY: Obviously you've had some time to think about my request.

MULDER: Um, it's... it's not something that I get asked to do every day. Um, but I am absolutely flattered.

She looks at him embarrassed

MULDER: No, honestly.

SCULLY: Okay, if... if you're trying to politely say "no," it's okay. I, I understand (She says avoiding his eyes)

MULDER: See what's weird is... this sounds, and this sounds really weird, I know, but I, I just wouldn't want this to come between us.

She is devastated, but tries to cover it up

SCULLY: Yeah. I know... I, I understand. I do.

Realizing that she has misunderstood, he reaches out as if to stroke her cheek, but pulls back.

MULDER: Well ... the answer is "yes."

Her face is a whirlwind of emotions, she is happy, he waited a week to decide and since that night everything was weird, but there he was telling her yes, her heart was pounding strongly in her chest. They smile at each other. She comes into his arms and they hold each other for a moment. Things are still a little awkward as they part.

SCULLY: Um... Well, I'll call Dr. Parenti and..

He nods, smiling.

SCULLY: I assume that he'll want to meet you and go through the, uh, the donor procedure.

MULDER: At that part, I'm a pro.

They both smile as he shyly leaves her apartment and closes the door. In the hall he knows she must be crying of happiness, that's all he wants, to make her happy, but he can't deny he is also happy, a week ago he was scared and confused but she stayed and that was his answer, he loves feel her close, and think about "their" kid is like almost surreal, but still great, he knows his decision is the right one, he gets in the elevator smiling and that smile stays the whole day.

She stays in the middle of the living room crying, he said yes, she knew it was a difficult decision for him to make, she didn't ask him directly but he knew it that night, they have been spending a lot of time together, being more than just friends so it was the greatest choice, she trust in Mulder more than in herself, so yes, she was crying, tears of joy and love.

Scully's apartment

A couple of days later

Scully enters her dark apartment, Mulder wakes up from where he has been sleeping in her couch.

MULDER: Scully? I must have dozed off. I was waiting for you to get back. (He looks at her sad face) It didn't take, did it?

Her face is even sadder now and she doesn't correct him.

SCULLY: I guess it was too much to hope for.

He opens his arms for her, she walks into them and let him hold her, she starts to cry.

SCULLY: It was my last chance (She says with a broken voice)

He holds her tightly then kisses her forehead. He presses his forehead against hers.

MULDER: Never give up on a miracle

She kisses his cheek and neck, then embraces him again, their hug is so full of love and understanding, when they pull apart again he kisses her lips, first softly tasting her salty lips full of tears, she correspond his kiss with love, she needed him, much more than ever, she was heartbroken, her last chance was gone and she wanted it so bad.

She broke their kiss smiling, he kisses her forehead again and smile, she looks deep into his eyes and starts to kiss him again holding him tight, he doesn't stop her and happily join her kiss, but she regrets it and stops. He looks at her confused and let her get away from his embrace.

MULDER: It's fine Scully (She looks at him embarrassed) really, I'm ok with this.

SCULLY: I'm sorry Mulder (She says looking at the floor) I just…

He puts his finger upon her lips stopping her, then holds her by her low back and push her close to him kissing her again.

MULDER: We both want this (He says while kissing her) Let's just, don't deny it anymore

When she sees his confidence, she embraces him, crossing her arms behind his neck, getting closer to him, the kiss intensifies quickly and their breathings accelerates.

She starts to guide them to the bedroom, but he raise her in his arms to make it faster, she gasps and giggles a little, he smiles pleased.

He puts her in the bed and stares, she is breathing heavily and smiling, he takes off his shirt and leans on her to kiss her, she embraces him feeling his muscles with her fingertips, he begins to unbutton her blouse while he kisses every corner of her skin, she shudders with each touch, he undoes her pants with his teeth making her moan with pleasure, he smiles knowing that it is he who brings her pleasure, he lowers her pants and continues to kiss her until he reaches her feet, now he takes off his pants quickly and goes back up to her face, now she is the one who takes him by surprise and turns to stay on top of him in bed, she removes her blouse completely and throw it to the floor next to the bed, then unbutton her bra and exposes her breasts with confidence, he can only look at her ecstatic, she smiles seeing his expression, she slowly goes down and removes the boxers and then get off the bed and remove her thongs, he sits in a hurry and takes her waist and turn her to put her back on the bed and stay on top of her again. He kisses her neck, her breast, her flat belly, her thighs, she moans loudly and when he climbs back she buries her nails in his back and looks for his mouth with her tongue to kiss him again with longings, he finally begins to penetrate her gently, both in a rhythmic movement full of tenderness and desire, his bodies perfectly interpenetrate each other, they reach the climax at the same time and when at last they feel satisfied, they stay embraced until sleep catches them.


	7. Heartbreak

**Chapter 6: Heartbreak**

 **Mulder's apartment.**

He is in jeans and his gray t-shirt. He is rewinding and listening to the message on his answering machine over and over. It's not easy for him.

Teena Mulder: (voice) Fox, it's your mother. I'd hoped you'd call upon your return but I haven't heard from you. I'm sure you're busy. There are... so many emotions in me I wouldn't know where to start. So much that I've left unsaid, for reasons I hope one day you'll understand.

He rewinds again and puts his head close to the machine as if trying to hear any noise in the background

Teena Mulder: (voice) There are... so many emotions in me I wouldn't know where to start. So much that I've left unsaid for reasons I hope one day you'll understand.

There is a knock at the door. Mulder opens it for Scully. She looks very sad and tired.

MULDER: I'm glad you're here. My mother was trying to tell me something. I think I figured it out. It's something about my sister that she was never able to tell me.

(He plays the tape for her.)

MULDER: She knew what I'd find with this case out in California.

SCULLY: How could she know that, Mulder?

MULDER: A child disappearing without a trace… without evidence... in defiance of all logical explanation? She knew because of what's driven me... what I've always believed.

SCULLY: (walking toward him) Mulder...

MULDER: Scully, these parents who've lost... (swallows painfully) … who've lost their children... They've had visions of their sons and daughters in scenarios that never happened but which they describe in notes that came through them as automatic writing and words that came through them psychically from old souls protecting the children. My mother must have written a note like that herself. Describing the scenario of my sister's disappearance of her, of her abduction by aliens. Don't you see, Scully? It never happened. All these visions that I've had have just been... they've been to help me cope, to help me deal with the loss but... I've been looking for my sister in the wrong place. That's... what my mother was trying to tell me. That's what she was trying to warn me about. That's why they killed her.

Scully sits facing him

SCULLY: Your mother killed herself, Mulder. I conducted the autopsy. She was dying of an incurable disease. An untreatable and horribly disfiguring disease called Paget's Carcinoma. She knew it. There were doctor's records. She didn't want to live.

Mulder stares at her a moment, then puts his face in his hands. Suddenly he stands and shakes the desk violently. Scully touches his arm to calm him down. He pulls away in agony, starting to break down.

SCULLY: Mulder …

MULDER: She was trying to tell me something. She was... (voice breaking as he cries) ...trying to tell me something.

Scully is almost crying herself.

SCULLY: Mulder, she was trying to tell you to stop. To stop looking for your sister. She was just trying to take away your pain.

Mulder turns to her desperately and holds her tightly around her waist and cries. Scully holds him and puts her lips against his neck. She rocks him gently. They stay like that for a while, he is shaking, she is very concerned, she does understand his pain but this is the saddest she has ever seen him, when he calms a little she push him away gently cupping his face with her hands.

SCULLY: I am so sorry Mulder… but I'm here.

MULDER: I know Scully (he says in tears) I don't wanna believe this, I can't, I won't.

SCULLY: Mulder please stop, please.

He cries hard and she tries to reassure him, but it's useless, she cries with him seeing that her efforts are in vain

SCULLY: Mulder don't do this to me, I don't know how to help you… Mulder! What you want me to do?

MULDER: Don't worry about it Scully, I just want to be alone.

SCULLY: I won't leave you

MULDER: I won't kill myself if that's your fear

SCULLY: How can you say that Mulder? To me

MULDER: I'm sorry

She closes her eyes trying to think clearly

SCULLY: Let's go to bed

He obeys her and puts his arm over her shoulder feeling that maybe she can lighten the weight inside him, she guides him towards the room without separating her gaze from him, he looks at the void with a lost and glazed look. she deposits him on the bed and forces him to lie down while going to the kitchen to prepare an infusion of chamomile. She cries alone for him, for the first time she doesn't know how to help him, she feels useless, she wants her Mulder back, the dork, the guy full of jokes, the one who wants to believe, she looks at the fire on the stove and a sob scapes her lips, a hand touches her shoulder and she jumps in fear, is him, she clean her tears with her hands but he hugs her from behind crossing his arms over her chest, she bends her head and puts her hands on his arms, he kisses her hair.

MULDER: Don't cry Scully, with me is enough, I'm grateful you're here with me otherwise I will lose myself.

She turns around and looks into his red and glassy eyes with pain.

SCULLY: I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying, I just wanna help you.

MULDER: I know

he interrupts her hug as she prepares the tea, then they go to the room together and sit on the bed, side by side, he drinks his tea while she watches him silently, then goes for a blanket and forces him to lie down again.

she lies down beside him and he crosses his arm over her head so that she lies on his chest, he kisses her hair but continues crying, she knows that he will not sleep, neither of them will, but her presence can dissipate a little his pain, even if it is very little.


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

Willow Park, California

4:48 AM

(Outside. Dawn. MULDER and SCULLY are standing beside their car as WETZEL is carried out on a stretcher.)

OFFICER: (to WETZEL) Be strong. Hang in there, kid.

(Camera finds MULDER and SCULLY.)

SCULLY: You think the Deputy stopped it whatever it was?

MULDER: Maybe it just went away until the next full moon. I don't know. You've got to figure there's enough fear in the world that if it doesn't show up in Willow Park it's going to show up someplace else.

SCULLY: (sounds disappointed for him) You didn't get the proof that you wanted, Mulder.

MULDER: (pointing up at the camera) Well, hey, you know, it all depends on how they edit it together.

(Begin fade out.)

SCULLY: (out of camera) It's going to be a hard one to write up.

MULDER: give me some hope Scully (he put his right arm over her shoulders) we gave them a good show.

SCULLY: That's for sure Mulder but what if they don't even air it.

MULDER: Then we will never be famous (he sighs looking at the floor)

Scully stops and looks at him smiling, he breaks his hug and looks at her laughing, she strokes his hair with her hand, moving her head side to side as she giggles, he closes his eyes feeling her hand, then he opens his eyes making sure that there is no one around to draw her to him and kiss her.

SCULLY: What was that for?

MULDER: I was missing your touch with all those cameras around us.

SCULLY: Oh stop it, (she says smiling) let's get out of here.

MULDER: I support that, I'm so tired.

SCULLY: It's 5 am, of course you are.

They get in the car and Mulder drives to Scully's apartment, he doesn't ask but stays with her, she doesn't send him away either.

SCULLY: Can we take the day off?

MULDER: I'm gonna call Skinner, but we deserve it anyway Scully.

SCULLY: I don't feel like I can work right now.

He call Skinner from his cellphone, whiles she goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, he hangs up and walks to the kitchen.

SCULLY: What did he said?

MULDER: We can stay here, he said we deserved, the police call him to tell him about the case, he said I did a good job not embarrassing him.

She laughs closing her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: You certainly behaved today

MULDER: I can stop doing it now and start behaving badly (he says approaching her and taking her by the waist provocatively)

She bites her lower lip and stares at him a bit blushing and smiling, he rocks with her a little from side to side still holding her.

SCULLY: So you're not tired for that huh?, I certainly did not ask for a day off with that intention Mulder.

MULDER: Fun killer!

She giggles and he kisses her with passion, then he take her by the hand and guide her to the bedroom, they lay down, hold each other and fall asleep.

Five hours later

MULDER: wake up Scully!

she mutters a "No, I'm tired" almost unintelligible and turns on the bed giving him her back, he removes the blanket and tickles her back.

SCULLY: Muldeeer!

He approaches her, putting his hand on her waist and biting the lobe of her ear

MULDER: (whispering) Come on Scully! There's a wonderful day outside, we need to enjoy our day off.

She sighs still with her eyes closed and turns expecting a kiss, he doesn't make her wait and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. They take a shower together and eat their breakfast, she tries to ask where are they going but won't tell her anything, so she just get in the car and let him drive.

Shenandoah National Park

12:30 pm

SCULLY: Why are we here Mulder?, I thought we had the day off!

MULDER: We do Scully

SCULLY: So this is not a case?

MULDER: No

SCULLY: So what are we doing here?

MULDER: Have fun!

SCULLY: I certainly doubt that Mulder

MULDER: Give me a chance, I'm sure you will have fun

She sighs and look around through the car window, he smiles closing his eyes thinking what he can say to convince her, she turns around looking at him and waiting, he holds her hand and smile

MULDER: I will teach you something new today Scully, I'm a good teacher, remember the baseball class? (she smiles a little) Now today, you will learn something new missy and you will enjoy it. She giggles and caress his face with her hand, they drive inside the park until they reach a lake, Mulder opens the trunk and takes out several things leaving Scully open-mouthed, the last thing that comes down is a picnic basket that illuminates her eyes and makes her smile widely.

SCULLY: Mulder! When did you get all this?

MULDER: A couple of days ago

SCULLY: You never cease to surprise me

MULDER: That's good! I don't wanna bore you.

She approaches and hugs him from behind laying her head on him, he laughs and she does too.

MULDER: Don't get sentimental, we have a class ahead.

She breaks her embrace and help him with some bags, they get closer to the lake and put all the things there, she opens the basket and pulls out the blanket to put it on the floor, he takes out the fishing poles and she shakes her head when she sees them.

SCULLY: I can teach you a couple of things about fishing Mulder

MULDER: Oh really?

SCULLY: Oh yeah! My dad used to take us fishing when we were little.

MULDER: Then I guess we won't have any problem getting our lunch

They both smile and prepare the bait, Mulder realizes that she was not kidding, she's a professional, he smiles watching her, she is charming, she surprises him gazing at her and raises an eyebrow.

MULDER: I'm just glad I'm not the only one with surprises here!

She looks at him smiling for a while

SCULLY: Thank you Mulder, this is nice... and I'm sorry, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes...

MULDER: Yes you can (he says interrupting her)

SCULLY: Mulder!

He smiles and holds her by her waist kissing her, she kisses him back and hug him.

They spend the rest of the day talking, laughing, kissing and eating, she gets almost all the fish they ate and Mulder can't be more pleased, they lay in the blanket looking at the sky and guessing shapes in the clouds, they get back at home past 6 in the evening and he stays, they make love and take a shower, then Mulder orders a pizza and puts a movie, she falls asleep in the middle of it and he carries her to the bedroom, then he lies down next to her, hugging her from behind and fall asleep as well.


	9. Jealous

**Chapter 8**

Videogame Design Company

Frohike rapidly types it in. Sound of gunfire stops. The game imaging goes to static, then stops. Ivan stares at the monitors in horror. The Gunmen and Phoebe enter the playing area. It is empty.

BYERS: Oh, my God. What have we done?

LANGLY: We've killed the game and Mulder and Scully along with it.

PHOEBE: Over here!

Phoebe finds the discarded laser rifle in front of the entry doors. She runs to it along with the Gunmen

PHOEBE: Scully!

GUNMEN: Mulder! Mulder! Scully!

Phoebe and the Gunmen manually raise the entry doors. Mulder and Scully exhausted, are lying on their backs. They both have yellow paint marks on their chests and her hair is very floofy. They sit up. Mulder smiles.

MULDER: (happily) That's entertainment!

Scully glances at him. the Gunmen help them up and together they walk out of the area. She arches her neck tiredly. Mulder takes off his glasses.

MULDER: Thanks for letting us out Phoebe, I know this must be hard for you.

She agrees with her head and goes away.

MULDER: Come on guys, let's get outta here

Mulder and Scully take off their uniforms and then go to the parking lot, the Gunmen say goodbye and then they get in the car and leave.

SCULLY: I hope this is the last time you get me into a virtual reality game Mulder (she says getting in the car)

MULDER: But you were great in there Scully, you saved me, it was hot

SCULLY: As hot as your virtual friend?

MULDER: Hotter (he says winking at her with a half smile)

SCULLY: Yeah right! You just say that because you screwed it up.

MULDER: What? Scully! I will never change you for a woman like that, she is a… well you know

SCULLY: I'm not mad Mulder (she says smiling) relax! If it would be a guy then I would have done the same.

MULDER: Then I'm thankful it wasn't a guy cause I can get really jealous

He moves closer to her to kiss her but she stops him

SCULLY: Then I'm jealous, take me home now Mulder

He sighs and complains but she doesn't pay attention so he take her home, she gets down of the car without saying goodbye so he drives home alone and sad.

In the apartment he doesn't know what to do, he is used to be with Scully most of the time now, he decides to call her but when he hears her voice he hang up the phone, she is right to be mad, he acted like a jerk and still she went to save him, he stays in the couch looking at the ceiling, an hour goes, he stands up and leaves the apartment.

Scully's Apartment

She is mad, with herself, how can she be jealous? They are not a formal couple, so she feels stupid, the phone rings, no one talks, it must be him, she smiles thinking about him, he must be feeling awful, she sits in the couch for about an hour, there's a knock at the door, it's him, she opens the door, he's carrying a flowers bouquet and a shameful expression.

SCULLY: Mulder? What's this?

MULDER: Forgive me Scully

SCULLY: Mulder, what are you doing?

MULDER: Asking for your forgiveness

She smiles receiving the flowers and lead him inside, he closes the door behind him and follows her to the kitchen.

He looks at her with a serious face, she can't believe what he's doing, she wasn't completely mad, she was just a little jealous so this was a huge surprise, she looks at him and laughs seeing his expression.

SCULLY: Mulder, this was unnecessary, really, I actually was surprised when you didn't come in earlier today, so I'm very touched by your gesture.

MULDER: No Scully, I don't wanna hurt you in any way, and I acted like a fool, my eyes are yours, only yours.

He looks down at the floor and she feels her lips trembling, he is really telling her that, how? She is in complete shock. She walks towards him and holds his face with both her hands, his hazel eyes look deep into her blue ones, she give him a little smile and one tear fall down her cheek, he remains looking at her with a sad expression.

SCULLY: Mulder I am actually mad with myself, I can't and haven't the right to reproche you about anything.

MULDER: Yes you can

SCULLY: No Mulder, we aren't an official couple, you are free to do what you want, and you were just looking at the girl, like any other man would do.

He puts his hands upon hers and moves his face closer to hers.

MULDER: But I don't wanna be like any other man, I want us to be officially something, I'm here, I get used to you, I don't feel myself away from you, I need you Scully.

Now she is crying, tears wet her cheeks and lips, he wipe them with his thumbs and then hugs her resting his chin on her head. She holds him tight and more tears wet his shirt, he kisses her hair and she sobs.

He knows she won't say anything and it's ok, she can't express her feelings easily, but her tears, her eyes and her shaking body tell him she feels the same.

She raises her face to look at him and he smile putting a strand of hair behind her ear and then kisses her tenderly.

SCULLY: Mulder we can't, the FBI won't allow us… (he puts a finger on her lips)

MULDER: Shhh… they don't have to know, this is for us. (She closes her eyes and agree with her head) or are you telling me you can't be professional and will be all over me all the time?

She giggles and rest her head on his chest again, he caresses her hair and sighs, she looks at him again frowning.

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: Mulder, how did we get here?

MULDER: What do you mean?

SCULLY: I still can't believe it, I'm afraid

MULDER: There is nothing to be afraid of, we have always care for each other, we were in denial Scully, lets just relax and see where this takes us.

She sighs and smiles, he smiles too even he is also afraid, he doesn't want this relationship affects what they always have had, he never thought he will have this feelings for her, he agreed to try the in vitro with her, but never saw himself in a serious relationship, but with Scully was different, they know each other well, they protect each other, they share their lives, their happiness, their pain, even their fears, she has always been his best friend and that's all that matters after all, that relaxed him a little, he was doing the right thing so he embraces her tighter and kiss her forehead.


	10. Lies

**Chapter 9: Lies**

The unmarked brick building.

Mulder and Scully have entered and gone up to the third floor. The building is now deserted, no people, no furniture, nothing. Scully leads Mulder to where CGB Spender's office was. It is empty. She is very upset.

SCULLY: He was here! These were his offices. What the hell is this?

MULDER: He used you.

SCULLY: Mulder, he laid it all out for me. I recorded it. I mailed you the tape.

Mulder nods.

SCULLY: This old woman, Marjorie Butters, I met her. I saw her pictures, her birth certificate...

MULDER: You saw what you needed to see in order to make you believe.

SCULLY: Well, then what about this boy? This boy with cancer? You can't deny that. That's undeniable proof.

MULDER: Even if we could convince his parents to let us march him out how long before that chip in his neck mysteriously disappears? This was the perfectly executed conspiracy, Scully. The only thing I can't figure out is why you're still alive.

SCULLY: Mulder, I looked into his eyes. I swear what he told me was true.

MULDER: He did it all for himself- to get the science on that disk. His sincerity was a mask, Scully. The man's motives never changed.

SCULLY: You think he used me to save himself- at the expense of the human race.

MULDER: No, he knows what that science is worth, how powerful it is. He'd let nothing stand in his way.

SCULLY: You may be right... but for a moment, I saw something else in him. A longing for something more than power. Maybe for something he could never have.

MULDER: Come on Scully, the man has no feelings, he thinks love is a weakness.

SCULLY: What if he changed his mind, he might be feeling lonely.

MULDER: Well if that's the case it's too late, don't you think?

SCULLY: (sighs) Yeah, you're right.

They get out of the building and go to the car, he opens her door and she looks at him strangely.

MULDER: Don't get used to it

He has a serious expression but she smiles anyway and gets in, he closes the door and goes to the driver's side but stays outside. She waits but then she sees him, she opens his side door and call him, he looks angry, she know what he's thinking and why he is still outside so she waits.

After a couple of minutes he gets in and look at her, she turns to see him and waits for him to speak.

MULDER: Tell me everything

SCULLY: Mulder I know what you're thinking and I don't know the answer

MULDER: What do you mean Scully?

SCULLY: He treated me well Mulder

MULDER: There's something you're not telling me.

She looks down at her hands nervously, he puts his hand upon hers also nervous about what she can say,she talks still looking her hands while holding his tightly.

SCULLY: I think he drugged me or something

Mulder keeps looking at her frowning and tightening the jaw.

SCULLY: I just woke up the next morning in a hotel bed with different clothes… I know he didn't…

She can't say it and he understands, but that bastard touched her and looked at her, and who knows what else, he let go her hand and hits strong the steer wheel letting out an argghhh.

She jumps a little with fear and looks at him with concerned eyes, she knows his feelings, she has been feeling the same since that day, but he didn't harm her, she was alive and grateful, he wants to cry but stop herself, he's been mad with her, he is hurt, she broke their trust lying to him.

SCULLY: Mulder… I'm sorry

She can't help it and tears start falling down her cheeks, he turns to look at her and she close her eyes.

MULDER: Why Scully? Just tell me why?

SCULLY: I thought I was doing the right thing, I just wanted to help others. (She sobs and cover her face with her hands) I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mulder.

His heart ache seeing her, but she made a huge mistake, he's really angry, how could she lie to him? Why she trusted that bastard? He wants to hug him so badly but he can't, he just drives, he had hopes, after telling her about his feelings, she just lied, maybe he was overreacting but he just needed some time, he takes her home and continues to his own apartment, he was so worried about her, but she was fine, he just needed to rest.

Scully can't stop crying, he was so mad since she arrived with the empty disk, he barely talked to her, giving her that "I can't believe it Scully" look. He was right to be mad, she get it, they were building a relationship and she destroyed it, she felt so stupid, how could she believed in a man like Spender? What was she really thinking? She needed to rest, and try to recover Mulder's trust.

FBI Headquarters

X files office next day

7:30 am

She knows he will be there soon, she wanted to be there before him but she still didn't know how recover his trust, she just needed to see him, she waits and waits but he don't arrive, she gets nervous and call him, first his cellphone, then his apartment, but she can't reach him.

Mulder's apartment

9:20 am

She knocks the door but there's no answer, she opens with her key, it's dark inside, she calls his name twice, nothing, she goes to the bedroom, it's empty, suddenly she hears a noise coming from the bathroom, she walks towards the source with fear, when she opens the door, she finally sees him, he is lying in the floor shaking and sweating.

SCULLY: Mulder, Mulder oh god.

She says running to get him, she hold him carefully into a sitting position, he barely opens his eyes and whispers her name, she helps him stand and take him to bed, she looks at him with glassy eyes, he has a high fever, his sleeping clothes are all wet so she first change his clothes, then goes for a wet towel and a glass of water, she helps him to drink the water and then puts the towel in his forehead, his eyes are open following her every move but he is quiet, she isn't able to look at him in the eyes, when she turns to the kitchen again he grabs her hand.

MULDER: Scully stay

She doesn't turn

SCULLY: I'm not leaving, just going to make you something to eat, you need it Mulder.

MULDER: Later, just stay here with me.

SCULLY: Mulder…

MULDER: Shhhh come here

He pulls her arm dragging her closer, she sits in the bed and finally looks into his eyes, he caresses her cheek with his hand and give her half a smile, she puts her hand upon his and close her eyes.

SCULLY: I'm sorry Mulder

MULDER: Hey, you said that already, I'm not mad with you, I just wanna kill that bastard.

SCULLY: No Mulder, (she opens her eyes looking at him) I lied, I acted like a fool, I was naive, I… I broke your trust.

He manage to sit down and hug her,

MULDER: Scully I trust you as much as you trust me, I was just angry but not with you, you don't have to worry.

she hug him back and kiss his cheek trying not to cry, she feel her lips burn in his skin,he is extremely hot with fever so she pulls away looking at him with concern.

SCULLY: Mulder, you are sick, do you know what's wrong with you?

MULDER: No (he lies) Don't worry about me.

SCULLY: You need to take a bath

MULDER: Scully!

SCULLY: No, wait here while I prepare everything.

He sighs in defeat and she goes to the bathroom, he lays down again looking at himself in the ceiling's mirror, he knows he's dying, but he can't tell her, that's why he can't be mad with her, he is lying too. She comes back and help him stand and go to the bathtub, she take his clothes off and help him get inside, the contact with the water make him shake, she pours water on his head using a small bowl, he continues trembling and frowning, she looks at him with concern, what could be happening? maybe it's a virus increased by stress, he starts to squint and she helps him out to take him to bed, dresses him, lays him down and covers him with a sheet, he falls asleep, she takes the opportunity to prepare a chicken soup, thank God she has been sporadically staying with him and there is food in the refrigerator.

She stays with him for the rest of the day and night, at two in the morning he wakes up and sees her asleep at his side, his eyes fill with tears, a silent cry while looking at his perfect opposite, why life insisted on separating them, he wipes the tears away and embraces her falling asleep again.


	11. Hello

**Chapter 9: Hello**

Raleigh, North Carolina

Saturday 10:30 am

His face is serious and sad, the doctors don't give him hope, he has been lying to Scully, this weekend he decided to go visit his mother again and be away from her, he didn't want to see her, she might found out, but the truth was being close to her makes him feel good, but his life is no longer in his hands and there is nothing he can do.

How could he tell her that now that they are acting like a "normal" couple he is dying, maybe that's why he did it, he needed to feel himself close to someone, he needed to calm his despair and dying sooner, the last attack had thrown him to the ground and it was her who found him and cared for him, she was so close to discovering it, but there were still secrets between them, maybe that's what happen with everyone, there's always secrets.

MULDER: Hey Mom, I brought you flowers, I know I'm coming often to see you, that must be weird for you, but I really miss you and I need you, I don't know what to do.

He puts the flowers on the grass while a tear rolls down his cheek

MULDER: You remember Scully right? my partner in the FBI, we have been getting closer, she understands me, she has always done it, she has protected me, she has made me a better person, is it okay to lie to someone to protect her? or am I being selfish?

The sad truth is that she makes me very happy, but I can no longer protect her, I can't even protect myself... I'm dying mom, I tried everything but nothing works, I know that if I tell her, she will try to save me, but I don't want her to risk her life for me, I don't want to distress her or worry her.

He looks around, but the cemetery is alone, he can speak freely

MULDER: I already ordered my gravestone, it's really a tombstone for the whole family, I'm the last one mom, the last Mulder. The funny thing is that I will die in the new millennium, at least I could witness it.

A sob escapes from his lips even he is trying so hard not to cry.

MULDER: I'm going to stay here for the weekend, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow again, I love you mom, I never told you, but that's right, forgive me for not being there.

He kneels and touches the cold cement of the grave, dries his tears and goes to the car, maybe this is the last time he goes to visit her after all.


	12. Doubts

**Chapter 11: Doubts**

Mulder's apartment.

Mulder and Scully are sitting close together on the sofa. Two half-drunk mugs of tea are on the coffee table. Scully, drowsy, has her shoeless, stockinged feet propped up on the table. They have been talking a while.

MULDER: I just find it hard to believe.

SCULLY: What part?

MULDER: The part where I go away for two days and your whole life changes.

SCULLY: Mmm, I didn't say my whole life changed.

MULDER: You speaking to God in a Buddhist temple. God speaking back.

SCULLY: Mmm, and I didn't say that God spoke back. I said that I had some kind of a vision.

MULDER: Well, for you, that's like saying you're having David Crosby's baby.

She smiles and looks thoughtful.

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: I once considered spending my whole life with this man. What I would have missed.

MULDER: I don't think you can know. I mean, how many different lives would we be leading if we made different choices. We... We don't know.

SCULLY: What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to.

MULDER: Mmm. And all the... choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and... we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour.

Mulder looks down at Scully. She has fallen asleep against his shoulder. He tenderly brushes a strand of hair out of her face, then gazes at her a moment. He pulls his Indian blanket over her and carefully tucks it around her, he looks at her one last time and gets up off the couch.

He goes to the bed and sits, what was his choice now? None, why he didn't make a move earlier in their lives? The thought of losing her make his heart ache, he needed her so much right now, he goes to the living room again and looks at her, so peaceful, so beautiful, his one in five billion, he feels so happy to have her.

He sits next to her again but this time he leans down and kiss her lips softly, she opens her eyes in surprise tasting his lips on hers, he holds her by the waist and pulls her closer, she put away the blanket and open her legs over his waist sitting upon him, he gasps in desire.

MULDER: Who is a naughty girl?

He says without stop kissing her, she doesn't respond but smile, he stand up carrying her and go to the bedroom.

He is holding her back and she has her legs crossed over his hips, while he walks to the bedroom she takes her shirt off over her head.

He kisses her neck and she moans with pleasure, he really know how to touch her, he sits in the bed and she rests her knees in the mattress, he goes back to her lips, those juicy lips drive him crazy, their connection is undoubted, the fire between them is indescriptible, they make love like never before, they feel closer, it's even scary, it's wonderful what they share, it feels like home. Their hot bodies remain together all night, naked,without sheets, only their own warm being shared.

She wakes up at 4 am, it's dark in the room and outside, she looks at him, his body is cold now, she brings a sheet from the closet and covers his tight body, he moves a little still sleeping, she stares at him for a while, Mulder, were they really something?

She feels nervous again, she takes her clothes off the floor and goes to the bathroom, she looks at herself in the mirror. What's going on in her life? what is this? What happened to her yesterday? Which decisions bring her here? Was Mulder the right one?

She raised an eyebrow and breathes heavily, she feels the need to be alone, she has to go.

Scully's apartment

5:30 am

She is making coffee and the phone rings. She knows who's calling so she doesn't pick up, she wants to be alone, he leaves a message on the answering machine.

MULDER: Scully are you there? what's going on? Answer please, did I do something wrong? Scully, I'm worried, do you want me to go there? If you do not answer me, I'll do it, and you know I have the key, Scully?

He hangs up with a sigh, she closes her eyes angrily, he will fulfill his threat and within a little more than half an hour he will come knocking on the door even if she doesn't want it.

she takes a quick shower and decides that it is better to leave before he arrives, but just as she is about to leave he opens the door, she is surprised to see that he didn't even knock the door.

MULDER: Are you going somewhere?

She doesn't answer and avoids his gaze, she tries to go to the bedroom but he does not allow it

MULDER: Scully, what's wrong?

SCULLY: I don't know Mulder, after everything that happened yesterday I feel confused, I need to know that my life has some meaning, it's as if I no longer had a purpose.

MULDER: You know what's happening Scully… I don't understand you, tell me what you want

SCULLY: I want more

She closes her eyes and turns her back to him, a tear falls down her cheek and she whip it immediately, licking her lips and crossing her arms, he doesn't know what to say, what the hell is happening, what affected her so much? She told him everything about the teacher, it can't be that, but what she wants then?

SCULLY: (still with her back to him whispering) Go home Mulder.

MULDER: (taking her arm and turning her to him) listen to me Scully, if you're talking about the relationship between us, I told you, I want more, I want us to be something, it doesn't matter what the FBI or any other person say, I want to be with you.

She frowns and starts crying hard

MULDER: the decisions we have made have brought us here and I do not intend to turn back.

She looks at him with tearful eyes and sobs with strength, he hugs her tightly putting his chin on her head.

MULDER: I know what you're feeling, I want to be with you Scully, you don't have to escape from my side. I told you I wanna be with you, what changed?

He takes her by the chin forcing her to look at him, she remain silent but hold him tight

MULDER: Promise me you will not do it again

SCULLY: (with a thread of voice) I promise, I'm sorry

She tiptoes to kiss him on the lips and he holds her neck pulling her closer. She can't deny it, she feels safe in his arms, this is them, this is the truth, they belong together and there's nothing to be afraid of.


	13. Drunk

**Chapter 12: Drunk**

Hollywood studio

Mulder is sitting on a hill in the graveyard movie set. He is holding his plastic "Lazarus Bowl" and morosely eating the popcorn out of it. He looks up as wind begins blowing. Scully has turned one of the big fans toward him. She releases the fan and goes over to sit beside him.

SCULLY: Been looking all over for you.

MULDER: (sadly) They got it so wrong, Scully.

She sighs and sits, taking some of his popcorn.

SCULLY: I got a page from the Washington Bureau. Micah Hoffman was murdered tonight. Murdered in his own home by Cardinal O'Fallon who then hanged himself. A murder-suicide.

MULDER: It's Jesus and Judas, Scully.

SCULLY: Wow... It's all over now.

MULDER: No, no, it's just beginning. Hoffman and O'Fallon were these complicated, flawed, beautiful people and now they'll just be remembered as jokes because of this movie. The character based on O'Fallon is listed in the credits as "Cigarette-Smoking Pontiff." How silly is that?

SCULLY: Pretty silly.

MULDER: Yeah, what about us? How are we going to be remembered now 'cause of this movie?

SCULLY: Well, hopefully, the movie will tank.

MULDER: What about all the dead people who are forever silent and can't tell their stories anymore? They're all going to have to rely on Hollywood to show the future how we lived and it'll all become... oversimplified and trivialized and Cigarette-Smoking Pontificized and become as plastic and meaningless as this stupid plastic Lazarus Bowl.

SCULLY: I think the dead are beyond caring what people think about them. Hopefully we can adopt the same attitude. (suppressing a laugh, she smiles at him) You do know that there aren't real dead people out there, right? That this is a movie set?

MULDER: The dead are everywhere, Scully.

SCULLY: Well... We're alive. And we're relatively young and Skinner was so tickled by the movie..

MULDER: I bet he was...

SCULLY: That he has given us a Bureau credit card to use for the evening.

She holds up the card and giggles. He smiles.

SCULLY: Come on.

She takes his arm and helps him up. Together, they run down the steep slope of the hill to a path.

SCULLY: Mulder, I have something to confess.

MULDER: What's that?

SCULLY: I'm in love with Associate Producer Walter Skinner.

They both laugh, and MULDER dumps the half-full bowl on top of a small statue's head.

MULDER: Ah... Me, too.

Holding hands they get outside the Hollywood studios and get a taxi.

MULDER: So what do you have in mind?

SCULLY: For start lets get drunk

MULDER: Hum, all right, that's my girl!

The driver take them to a good and expensive bar nearby, he gets down first and turn around opening her door, she smiles pleased, he has proved her many times he is a real gentleman. They enter the bar holding hands, the place is full of people, most of them really well dressed, they look at each other and smile, he kisses her forehead and then they walk to the bar and ask for a bottle of vodka. The bartender ask a waitress to find them a table, there's one a little far from the noise where they can talk in a comfortable sofa, it's perfect for them.

The waiter come again with the bottle of vodka and two glasses with ice, they are sitting close together, he has his arm resting on the sofa and his hand on her shoulder, she has her body resting just a little on his chest, he serves the liquid in both glasses with his free hand and gives her a drink, she receives it with a smile.

MULDER: What are we going to toast for Scully?

SCULLY: Today, for us

MULDER: Very good, for us

They make a toast and drink, a couple in front of them is kissing passionately, Scully looks at them raising an eyebrow, Mulder sees her gazing and smiles.

MULDER: Do you want us to do the same?

She blushes and a laugh escapes her lips

SCULLY: They're a beautiful couple, don't you think?

MULDER: Just like us

She looks at him tenderly and rests her head on his shoulder, he kisses her forehead and finishes his drink, she sees his empty glass and leans forward to take the bottle and serve him more, he agrees with a smile, she casts more vodka in both glasses and they continue to drink most of the time in silence. The waiter come back to offer them another bottle.

MULDER: Yes please, thank you.

SCULLY: Mulder are you sure?

MULDER: Yeah Scully, why not? We are free tonight with a lot of cash

SCULLY: All right, but I might get drunk soon

MULDER: Great, I wanna meet the drunk Scully.

She smiles and kiss him, he is pleased, apparently the movie left her in good spirits, not much for him but seeing her smile makes him feel better, each one of her smiles warm his heart, it is difficult in the daily routine see her smile widely like tonight, she is shining.

They hear Love Bites by Def leppard in the background.

SCULLY: I love that song Mulder

He looks at her smiling and she giggles, he stand up looking at her and stretches a hand inviting her to take it

MULDER: Let's dance!

She smiles widely and takes his hand, they walk to the empty dance floor and dance, she stumbles a little and he holds her lower back while she crosses her hands over his neck, he kiss her deeply on the lips letting his tongue play a little in her mouth, she closes her eyes smiling and follows his game, she speaks between the kisses.

SCULLY: You know we are alone in the dancefloor, right?

MULDER: Let them look at us

She giggles and continue dancing, he puts his forehead against hers and look deep into her eyes.

MULDER: You look beautiful Scully

SCULLY: You too Mulder

MULDER: … I love you

she separates her forehead from his and looks at him with a little blushing astonishment, he smiles shyly letting go his embrace, she looks around confused.

MULDER: I'm sorry Scully

SCULLY: No Mulder, don't be, I'm, I… I'm just surprised, wow I… sorry! (She giggles again)

MULDER: What? Scully are you alright?

SCULLY: I think I'm a little drunk

She laughs looking at him and holds his hand guiding him to their sit again.

MULDER; You want us to leave now?

SCULLY: That's a good idea.

He pays the check and lead her outside, they get a taxi and go to the hotel, she falls asleep before they arrive so he carries her in his arms to her room and places her on the bed, then takes off her shoes and covers her with a sheet, before he can leave she takes his hand and draws him towards her, he sits in the bed looking at her

SCULLY: Don't go Mulder, stay with me

MULDER: You need to rest Scully, tomorrow we go back to Washington

SCULLY: I know, please, stay

He smiles looking at her leaning down to kiss her forehead, then he takes off his shoes and lies next to her hugging her from behind in a spooning position, she puts her hands on his arms and closes her eyes

SCULLY: Mulder

MULDER: Yes?

SCULLY: I love you

MULDER: I know

He kisses her cheek and brings her closer to his body closing his eyes.


	14. I Love You

**Chapter 13: I Love You**

Bellefluer, Oregon

8:07 PM

Mulder's motel room.

He is lying on his bed looking at the files that Teresa Hoese gave them. He looks up at a knock on his door.

MULDER: Who is it?

SCULLY: (outside) It's me.

He opens the door. Scully stands in the doorway shaking, he looks at her concerned.

MULDER: What's wrong, Scully? You look sick.

SCULLY: I don't know what's wrong.

MULDER: Come in.

He draws her into the room and she sits huddled, shivering, on the bed. He closes the door and goes to her.

SCULLY: I, um... I was starting to get ready for bed and I started to feel really dizzy- vertigo or something- and then I just... I started to get chills.

He turns down the sheets and blankets on his bed.

MULDER: You want me to call a doctor?

SCULLY: No, I just... I just want to get warm.

She climbs onto the bed, pausing as Mulder takes off her shoes and drops them to the floor. She gets under the covers and he tucks her in, then lies behind her and embraces her in a spooning cuddle.

SCULLY: Thank you.

MULDER: It's not worth it, Scully.

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: I want you to go home.

SCULLY: Oh, Mulder, I'm going to be fine.

MULDER: No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby... knowing everything that's been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that... I don't know, maybe they're right.

SCULLY: Who's right?

MULDER: The FBI. Maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high.

She begins to cry silently. He whispers gently into her ear.

MULDER: There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this.

He gently strokes her face as she cries.

MULDER: (whispering) There has to be an end, Scully.

He softly kisses her cheek and leans his head on her shoulder. She clasps his hand and holds it near her mouth.

SCULLY: (whispering) I know what you saying is true but I won't leave you alone.

MULDER: Then stay here tonight, I wanna make sure you're ok.

She nods agreeing and closes her eyes with a sigh.

SCULLY: Thank you Mulder

MULDER: Don't thank me honey

She smiles and turns to look at him, he has his eyes closed and a serious expression, she moves a little more laying in her full back for look at him better, he has his arm over her chest and finally opens his eyes looking straight into hers.

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: Honey?

MULDER: Yeah, you don't like it?

SCULLY: Well… I don't know… I think I do, it's just... new.

MULDER: Then honey it is.

She smiles again and turns facing him, he is still looking at her, but her lips, she moves forward and kiss him, putting her hand over his waist pulling him closer, he holds her neck and kiss her slowly, feeling her shaking body close to him, he pulls away looking at her worried.

MULDER: Scully, you are sick

SCULLY: Mulder I will be fine, I'm a doctor

MULDER: Are you sure?

SCULLY: I'm sure

She smiles looking at him with all her love, he pulls her closer making her put her head under his neck, she sighs and holds him tighter.

SCULLY: I love you Mulder

He laughs caressing her hair

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: Finally

She smiles and try to say something but he talks first.

MULDER: I know you said it before but you were drunk.

SCULLY: I mean it that time too.

He kisses her head and smiles, she loves him, that's all he always wanted, his heart aches with pain, she loves him.

MULDER: I love you too honey, now go to sleep, I'm here.


	15. Goodbye

**Chapter 14: Goodbye**

Skinner's Office

Conference Area

4:00 pm

The table is littered with papers, files and Chinese take-out containers. A group is around the table. Skinner, the Lone Gunmen, Krycek, Marita Covarrubias, Mulder and a very uncomfortable Scully at one end of the table. Her arms are crossed protectively.

Frohike: What's amazing is that even the military satellites don't see it.

Langley: But J.P.L.'S Topex Poseidon shows it only as waveform data.

Byers: And here it appears simply as a microburst of transmission error on the European Space Agency's ERS-2.

Skinner: In other words?

Frohike: In other words, you'd never know it's a UFO.

Byers: If you didn't know what you were looking at or looking for.

Langley: No wonder we couldn't see them.

Kricek: Listen, it is not going to be there forever.

Marita: As we all stand here talking it's rebuilding itself.

Scully can't take anymore and walks out of the office and paces the hall. Mulder follow her, closing the door behind him.

SCULLY: Mulder, if any of this is true...

MULDER: If it is, or if it isn't I want you to forget about it, Scully.

SCULLY: (staring at him in disbelief) Forget about it?

MULDER: (firmly) You're not going back out there. I'm not going to let you go back out there.

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MULDER: It has to end sometime. That time is now.

SCULLY: Mulder...

MULDER: Scully, you have to understand that they're taking abductees. You're an abductee. I'm not going to risk... losing you.

She walks slowly into his embrace. They cling tightly to each other.

SCULLY: I won't let you go alone.

Skinner's Office

SKINNER: What do you need Agent Scully?

SCULLY: You will go back there with Mulder, you have to

SKINNER: Excuse me?

SCULLY: You owe us this Sir

SKINNER: What are you talking about?

SCULLY: You know we don't trust Krycek Walter

SKINNER: I don't do that either

SCULLY: (exasperated) Then why you brought them to Mulder?

SKINNER: They said this was important, and you must agree it is

SCULLY: Well I don't care, if is so important to them, they can do it alone

SKINNER: This is important for Mulder too

She looks at him with anger and fear, crossing her arms on her chest and licking her upper lip.

SCULLY: Exactly, that's why this is dangerous and you put him in this position, so I'm sorry if this affects in some how your reputation inside the FBI, but you have to go.

SKINNER: All right, (he sighs) I'll go with him.

X Files Basement

6:02 pm

Scully is sitting behind the desk watching the documents the lone gunmen provided them, there's a bunch of devices on the desk, Mulder comes in wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a jacket in his shoulder and a travel bag in his right hand. Scully looks at him and smile.

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: I love you wearing jeans.

He giggles and puts his bag on the floor and the jacket in a chair, she walks towards him and he hug her.

SCULLY: Promise me you won't do anything stupid Mulder

MULDER: When do I do that?

She takes her head back looking at him with a raised eyebrow and half a smile. He laughs looking at her with love, then kisses her forehead.

MULDER: I promise

They broke their embrace and she goes to the desk then turns to look at him again.

SCULLY: Here

She gives him a bag of sunflower seeds smiling, he smiles too reaching for it.

MULDER: This is definitely love Scully

She giggles looking into his eyes

MULDER: Oh no Scully, I'm talking about me and the seeds.

She punch him softly in his arm.

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder

He smiles and pulls her to him again to hug her.

MULDER: You have to promise me something too Scully

SCULLY: What?

He pulls her away holding her by her shoulders

MULDER: You will go to see a doctor

SCULLY: What? No Mulder, I'm fine

MULDER: No Scully, you are not… please!

SCULLY: All right, but after I know you are ok, I have to stay here working with the lone gunmen Mulder, you know I don't like this situation at all

He let go his hold and cross his arms on his chest looking at her with a serious expression.

MULDER: Very well, deal.

He walks towards the desk and puts the devices in a backpack then turns to look at her.

MULDER: I should get going, Skinner is waiting for me.

She looks at him with concerned eyes, he extends his arms towards her.

MULDER: Come here.

She goes and accepts his embrace holding him tight.

MULDER: I will be fine Scully, I promise.

He kisses her forehead one more time and then she tilt her head up to kiss him on the lips, a long and sweet goodbye kiss.


	16. A Miracle

**Chapter 15: A Miracle**

Hospital Washington Memorial

10: 30 pm

She opens her eyes slowly, all around her is white and her eyes struggle a little to focus on something, after a few seconds she is able to really look around, a hospital room, she looks at herself scared and sits a little in the bed but immediately feels a terrible dizziness so she lay down again closing her eyes and breathing through her mouth.

What's going on with her? How she get there? Is the cancer coming back? The think of it makes her shake in terror, she looks at the roof and waits but suddenly there's another thing worrying her. Mulder. How is he? She needs to know.

There's a FBI agent outside her door, she needs answers.

SCULLY: Hello? Agent, can you hear me?

The man in the door turns around and look at her, she invite him to come in so he opens the door and go stand next to her bed.

JONES: Agent Scully, how are you feeling?

SCULLY: I'm good thank you, I need you to tell me what you know about A.D. Skinner and Agent Mulder.

JONES: AD Skinner called an hour ago, I'm afraid agent Mulder is missing.

Her lower lip tremble and she take her eyes away from the man

SCULLY: (whispering) Thank you

He sees her pain and leaves without another word, she sobs when he closes the door and cries desperate after a few seconds, she covers her face with her hands and shakes in pain, her worst fear was coming true, he did something stupid after all but it was her fault too, her appreciation of the case was made too late, now he is gone and she is alone, and sick, her heart is broken, she starts breathing faster and a new dizziness invades her, this time she stands up and runs to the bathroom, she throws up in the middle of a convulsing cry, she remains in the floor for a while trying to calm herself, the she washes her mouth and face, when she comes out of the bathroom the doctor comes in, he looks at her worried.

DR GREEN: Are you alright?

SCULLY: … Yes… I… I was feeling dizzy

DR GREEN: That will be very normal from now on

She raises an eyebrow and sits in the bed waiting for him to continue

DR GREEN: Agent Scully, we are running some tests on you, but you don't need to worry.

SCULLY: Can you please tell me what's wrong with me? I don't want any lies, Is the cancer again?

DR GREEN: What? No, it's good news

SCULLY: I'm afraid I don't understand

DR GREEN: You're pregnant

She looks at him astonished and unable to speak

DR GREEN: Congratulations!

She starts to cry again breathing heavily, the doctor smiles thinking she is crying of happiness.

DR GREEN: I know it must be shocking, many expecting mothers cry when they find out

SCULLY: No, you don't understand, there must be a mistake, I can't have children

DR GREEN: I'm sorry, I'm not following you

SCULLY: I… Are you sure?

DR GREEN: Yes, here are your results if you wanna look at it for yourself.

She look at the papers and remain silent, tears still falling down her cheeks, the doctor looks at her waiting but seeing her expression he decides is better to go away.

DR GREEN: Alright, congratulations again, I recommend you rest, we are making sure the baby is fine and there won't be future complications. I need go check on my other patients.

She nods with her head and remain silent, he goes away closing the door behind him. She looks at the papers again, there's no doubt, she is pregnant, she is having a baby, she puts her hand over her flat abdomen and bites her lip, how is this possible? And why now when Mulder is gone?

She can't stop crying, she let the papers fall to the floor and lay down in the bed, she feels exhausted and closes her eyes, she can't find the way to calm herself, she is scared, sad, desperate, but at the same time happy and nervous, she needs to find Mulder, he needs to know they're having a baby, an hour later the sleep finally catches her, she falls asleep with her hands protecting her unborn child.

Next day

9:30 am

Skinner enters the hospital and makes his way to Scully's room. She is lying on a bed with a pensive look on her face.

SKINNER: Agent Scully

SCULLY: Hi

SKINNER: Hi. How you feeling?

SCULLY: I'm feeling fine. They're just running some tests on me

SKINNER: Well… Umm

He tries to talk but he can't, his face twists in pain, Scully is ready to cry

SCULLY: I already heard

SKINNER: (voice breaking) I lost him, I don't know what else I can say. I lost him. I'll be asked... what I saw. And what I saw, I can't deny. I won't.

SCULLY: (crying) We will find him, i have to

Skinner nods in understanding and starts out of the room. However, she talks again

SCULLY: Sir, um... there's something else I need to tell you. Something that I need for you to keep to yourself

He looks at her questioningly. She looks ready to either laugh or cry, but can't decide which

SCULLY: I'm having a hard time explaining it. Or believing it. But, um…

Pause. A small inward smile of joy mixed with plenty of pain

SCULLY: I'm pregnant

He stares at her, speechless. She tries to smile. But through her tears, it comes out as a mixture of a laugh and a weak sob.

THE END


End file.
